


Broken Girls

by Anox



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken girl, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Freedom, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox
Summary: You always have to hide yourself so noone can see your weaknesses but with me you can be free.





	1. Because of me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the story will go. Just having fun writing. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if it sucks or if it is alright to read.

Let me be broken, don't try to _kiss it better_.  
See my scars but don't fear my heart.  
I'll be lying here in pieces don't try to _put me together_.  
I am a broken girl - feel my smile hide my pain and insecurities.  
Hate me I know how it fells.  
Don't _understand me_ \- yell at me "Be broken, strong and beautiful."  
Sometimes _hold me tight_ but not my body but my mind.

I am broken because of me!


	2. Chapter 2

How could they move on with their lifes after all the things that happend.  
Veronica was all alone. Her daddy, Hiram, in prison still pulling his strings and getting what he wants. Who knows what will happen to her mum now that she was taken by the police.  
It's been countless nights since the last time the brunette had some decent sleep feeling lonely in the big empty appartment. Instead of going home after closing hours she would stay at La Bonne Nuit cleaning every surface over and over. It was her way of dealing with all the evil and bad things.  
Of course it took her best friend only a few days to notice the dark circles under Veronica's eyes but everytime Betty asked her how she was doing she got the same damn answer:"I am fine. I'll manage as always."

Since all the talking didn't do any good the blonde decided to play a little detective. She hid herself in the closet when everyone was cleared out of La Bonne Nuit. She waited until there was noone left only Veronica.

The brunette started to sing quietly. She couldn't understand what words her friend was softly singing as she saw her pick up a bucket to fill it with steaming hot water.  
Veronica added a little bit of cleaning chemicals and carried it over to the tables.  
  
Betty didn't know what to think of it, since they all had been cleaned already but still her friend started wiping down every surface.

Veronica's hands turned bright red after dunking them in burning hot water over and over again and at one point the blonde could hear her wince in pain. That's when she decided it was enough. She stepped out of the closet unnoticed and walked over until she was standing right behind her friend.

"Stop that.", she commanded making the other girl jump almost knocking the bucket over.

"What the hell! What are you doing here? We are closed!", Veronica yelled in shock.

"I could ask you the same... Why are you still here so late?"

"Not that this would be any of your business but I need to make sure that La Bonne Nuit is clean and ready for tomorrow. Now if you could excuse me I think you know the way out.", Veronica looked at her and somehow Betty knew that if she were to walk out that door right now something bad would happen. So instead she didn't even move a finger.

"V. you know as well as I that everything here is clean enough. I mean you could even eat from the floor!", Betty said careful taking her friends hands into her own.

"Tell me what's going on?", Betty pleaded softly.

Veronica pulled her hands away turning around to pick up her work:"Nothing. Why don't you believe me?"

"I know you! Stop pretending that every thing is alright!", Betty started to get angry. Why wouldn't Veronica just tell her? They told each other everything! Even their periods synced.

"What do you wanna hear? You want to hear that I can't go back home because it just feels cold and empty and I can't sleep because of some stupid nightmares! You want me to tell you that I feel so dirty sometimes that I need to take burning hot showers so I can feel a littel cleaner? I am fucked up Betty! I am tired, and lonely and ... and ...", Veronica started crying her tears running free after being held back for so long. It seemed like her whole body was shaking as she put her hands on the table for some balance.

After listening to her friend's words Betty's eyes started to tear up too. Her best friend was hurting and she had had no idea.

"It's okay. I am here now.", Betty whispered and pulled the brunette into a tight hug.

It felt so good as the blonde's armes wrapped around her waist and back. She had missed this so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later Veronica and Betty were sitting in Veronica's car on their way to Betty's home.

Even though Veronica told Betty over and over that everything will be okay now and she really doesn't need to stay with the blonde. Her friend still insisted that Veronica should stay with her for the next few days. 

Since V. can't say no to her best friend she packed up her few things and was now driving to Betty's home.

"You are sure that your mum will be okay with me staying there?" the brunette asked again keeping her eyes on the road. 

"Of course! She won't even notice that you are there. She will probably stay at the Farm like always...", Betty said and her friend could clearly hear what the blonde was thinking about the Farm. The whole thing seemed fishy and it was not easy for Betty seeing her mum go all crazy for the leader.

Veronica could sense that Betty's thoughts started to travel and she didn't want to disturb her so she didn't say anything else until they reached the house. 

"Well, we made it.", Veronica said parking her car in front of the driveway. 

With a smile the blonde looked ar her and got out of the car. The brunette followed her lead. 

They went straight to Betty's room. 

It was almost midnight now. Even though they haven't noticed it before both girls were tired. 

"Alright, do you need anything? Do you have some Pyjamas, a toothbrush and so on?" Betty asked moving over to her closet. 

"I think I have everything. Do you think it would be okay if I just take a quick shower? I just need a towel and some shampoo and soap."

"Of course! You can go to the bathroom and I'll go get you a towel.",Betty said making her way already out of the room to grab a towel for her friend. 

Not waiting Veronica went to the bathroom where she started to undress herself. She was only wearing her bra and panties as she heard a slight knock on the door. 

"You can just come in.", Veronica said opening the door for her friend who looked at her in slight shock. 

Betty had seen the brunette in all kinds of clothing but still somehow the girl always managed to leave her speechless. 

"Are you okay?", Veronica asked concerned after the blonde just stood there staring at her. 

Betty snapped out of it and handed the towel she was holding over. "I think you are all set now. If you need anything else just let me know.", she said quickly and started to close the door not waiting for an answer.

Standing alone Veronica couldn't help but smile at the shy an flustered expression her friend just had. She got out of her remaining clothes and stepped into the shower. 


	4. Chapter 4

While Veronica took her shower Betty was in her room changing herself into her pyjama.

The image of her friend still present. 

"Pull yourself together! She is your friend and she needs you now! She trusts you.", she thought to herself. 

Shortly after Betty was finished dressing the door to her room opened and revealed a freshly showered Veronica.

She wore a short dark blue nightdress. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower. Her skin seemed a little pale and in the dim light she looked like a mystical fairy. She went over to sit down on Betty's bed and all the blonde could think now was that her friend fit perfectly there.

"Earth to Betty! Everything okay?" Veronica said with a smirk and Betty got pulled out of her thoughts. She still stood in the middle of her room. 

"Sorry. Just a little tired. We should sleep soon. Mmmm... I am sorry that I can only offer half of my bed for tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can sat up the air mattress.",Betty said moving over to the other side of her bed to sit down as well.

"I am fine with sharing a bed with you. Just like we always do, when you come to my place for a sleepover.",Veronica smiled and slipped under the covers.

"Well your bed is much bigger than mine."

Betty made herself comfortable too. She could feel Veronica's body next to her, the slight dip in the mattress. 

If both girl would lay on their backs their arms would slight touch and just the thought sent a shiver down the blondes spine.

Veronica noticed the shiver and turned on to her side to look at her friend. 

"Are you cold B?" she asked concerned.

"Just a little.", Betty lied trying to cover the reaction her body had lying so close to her friend. 

Suddenly she found herself wrapped up in the brunettes arms her back got pulled into the front of Veronica and one arm draped over her hip.

She could feel Veronica breath in her neck and smell the shampoo her friend had used. 

"Mmmm.... Veronica? What are you doing?" she asked confused. 

"Just trying to warm you up a little since it is kinda my fault. By the way, thank you again for everything. This is much better than sleeping alone underneath Pop's.",Veronica said slight getting even closer. 

Having the other girl so close to herself Betty's heart started beating faster and she felt happy and save. And since Veronica didn't seem to mind why should Betty complain now. 

" You know I will always be there for you! I love you V. and if you need anything you can just come to me."

They were lying in silence and after a minute Betty started to drift off into sleep. Just before she fell asleep asleep completely she could hear a small whisoer:" I love you too. "


	5. Chapter 5

Betty woke up the next morning a body pressing intp hers. Confused she moved her hand which touched something soft and warm. The body next to her moved slightly and now as she looked over she noticed in shock that her hand must have slipped under her friend's nightdress during the night. Her finger brushed against silky skin just an inch under Veronica's breasts. She could feel her friend's heart beat. 

Fast Betty pulled her hand back scared her friend would notice. Thankfully the brunette had a deep sleep and didn't wake up. 

Since Veronica was sleeping so soundly and Betty didn't want to disturb her she just stayed in place taking her time to look over her friend.

"She is beautiful.", she thought scanning every inch of the other girls face. Veronica looked relaxed as if everything would be okay. 

In reality nothing was okay. She had lost everything was always pushed around like a doll - a porcelain doll where you could see the cracks sart to build after each throw. If you are not careful she might break completely. 

Even though it hurt Veronica that her parents got locked up Betty was kind of happy knowing that they could no longer pull the strings on her friend. 

Just like Veronica's family Bettys family wasn't any better. Her mum brainwashed by the Farm, her dad a killer. Evern tough she still loved her dad at least a little she was also happy that he now was gone and could not come back to hunt her.

Being captured in her thoughts Betty didn't notice her hand move up. Her fingertips brushed against the soft skin of her friend's cheek taking a loose strand of hair with them. 

It wasn't until Veronica stirred and opend her eyes looking at the blonde when Betty noticed what she had done. 

The blonde waited for Veronica to look at her with fear or anger or confusion but all the brunette did was to say:" Good morning B." and then she smiled and Betty couldn't hold back anymore. 

She leand forward slow as to give Veronica time to push her away or say something but nothing came only a hand moved up to cup the back of her head and pulling her in. 

Their lips met and lightning shot through Bettys body. She never felt that way with Jughead and all she could do was press herself closer to her friend who didn't seem to mind. As the kiss got deeper Veronica let out a quiet moan and it was like gasoline thrown into the flame that was already burning inside of the blonde.

Realizing what she was doing Betty pulled back suddenly. It was her best friend she was kissing right now. The friend she had a crush on since the first time she saw her walk into Pop's. What was she doing? How could they go back frome this? Did she just ruin their friendship? Veronica must hate her, right? 

"Stop thinking! I want it too! B look at me!", Veronica demanded taking the blondes face into her hands and forcing her to look at her face. Betty just stared at her lips slightly pinker frome the kiss they just shared. Her eyes a little foggy. No reply so Veronica did what she was best in she took action.

She pulled the blondes mouth onto her own and kissed her deeply. After a few seconds her friend relaxed into the kiss and responded just like she did before. 


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the day in bed just talking, watching some shows, cuddling and making out. At first Betty wanted to go to school but Veronica was able to convince her that it's okay to stay home for one day.

Both girls sent quick texts to Archie and Jughead,saying that both weren't feeling well and would rest for today.

They were happy in their little bubble. All the terror and hurt seemed so far away. They could be normal teenager for a day and they would spend every second in each others arms. 


End file.
